Passengers using elevators can generally give calls to elevators either in an elevator car and/or in an elevator lobby. Elevator lobbies are typically provided with up/down pushbuttons, by means of which a passenger can order an elevator to the call floor and simultaneously indicate his/her travel direction. After the elevator has arrived at the call-giving floor, the passenger moves into the elevator car and indicates his/her destination floor with the pushbuttons of the car panel in the elevator car. To a constantly increasing extent so-called destination call systems are used in high-rise buildings, in which systems a passenger indicates his/her destination floor already before going into the elevator car. For giving destination calls a passenger uses a destination call-giving device. A destination call-giving device is generally provided with a so-called decimal numeric keypad and a display means. If a passenger is going e.g. to floor 24, he/she keys into the decimal numeric keypad first the number 2 and then the number 4. The destination operating panel sends the information about the call-giving floor and about the aforementioned floor 24 to the control system of the elevator system. When the call-giving device is portable, or when the system does not otherwise know from which floor a call comes, a destination call must include information about the departure floor. After it has received a destination call the control system of the elevator system allocates the optimal elevator for the use of the passenger and transmits information about this to the call-giving device, on which appears e.g. the text “Elevator B”.
In this way the elevator system identifies to the user in response to a destination call the elevator allocated to him/her. One problem is that selection of the floors by entering a number at a time requires a lot of keying activity, and the selection is for this reason slow. More particularly, if a passenger should select both the departure floor and the destination floor, a selection arranged with conventional methods would be extremely slow. Another problem is that when entering floors with a number of key sequences, incorrect keying easily occurs. For rectifying incorrect keying, the occurrence of an error must be indicated and the keying in must be performed again. This slows down use of the system even more. Yet another problem is that solutions according to prior art do not enable rapid floor selection in a building having selectable floors with an identifier string that comprises three-digit floor numbers. Yet another problem is that for a selection in solutions according to prior art a large number of icons, pushbuttons, et cetera, must be presented to a user. Thus, the solutions are not well suited to call-giving devices in which the size of the display is small.